La malédiction gay
by Alagnia
Summary: -C'est pas possible cette école est frappée par la malédiction gay. lâcha Murphy en voyant arriver les retardataires. Fic pour AG Foo, BON ANNIVERSAIRE !


_**Bonjour, me revoilà pour un OS spécial. Comme vous l'avez vu il s'agit d'un cross-over Harry Potter/The 100. L'univers est Poudlard et les personnages viennent des deux séries (films).**_

 _ **Pour pas vous perdre, les personnages (pas tous c'est un OS pas une longue fic) de la série sont des élèves de Poudlard. Mais les personnages de bases sont toujours là. Comme le laisse deviner le titre, couple gay, donc homophobe vous connaissez la sortie (sinon, petite croix rouge en haut a droit pour les adeptes de l'ordi; bouton au milieu pour les téléphones).**_

 _ **J'ai écrit cette fic pour l'anniversaire de ma bêta/Meilleure amie, Eulalie (dite AG Foo). Bon anniversaire à toi et merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**_

La nouvelle année avait commencé de deux semaines. Les premières années étaient passées sous le Choixpeau et commençaient à s'habituer à leur nouvelle école. Après tout Poudlard n'était pas une école comme les autres. Clarke se souvenait de sa première année. Née de parents moldus elle ne connaissait rien a la magie, alors arriver à Poudlard avait été un choc. Heureusement pour elle, elle s'était vite fait des amis dans sa maison, Gryffondor. Après une soirée seule, elle s'était rapprochée d'Hermione, Ron et Harry. Une année plus tard, Ginny s'était ajoutée à leur groupe. Au fur et à mesure, le petit groupe d'amis grandit pour compter aujourd'hui : Hermione, Ron (bien que celui-ci s'était un peu éloigné d'eux durant cette année) Harry, Ginny, Finn, Raven, Jasper et Monty. Ils entamaient maintenant leur dernière année dans cette école.

Etant donné qu'il est impossible de bien s'entendre avec tout le monde, ils s'étaient trouvés une bande rivale, entièrement composée de Serpentards. Bien que rarement violents les uns envers les autres ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des piques plus vicieuses les unes que les autres. Dans ce groupe on pouvait voir Malfoy, Murphy, Zabini, Parkinson et Woods. Draco Malfoy et Lexa Woods étaient les leaders de ce groupe. John Murphy en était la brute, étant plus doué avec ses poings qu'avec ses mots, il n'ouvrait que rarement la bouche mais frappait à la moindre occasion qui se présentait.

Pour ce qui est de Voldemort, puisque vous vous posez sûrement la question (non ? ben tant pis j'y réponds quand même), Harry avait grâce au professeur Snape découvert qu'il était le dernier Horcruxe, alors le gentil professeur (parce qu'en fait il est pas méchant) l'a aidé à trouver un sort qui pouvait faire disparaitre l'âme du mage noir de son corps. Ainsi il avait été purifié et il avait suffit d'un simple avadakevadra pour en venir à bout. Ainsi les cours avaient repris d'une façon tout à fait normale et il n'y avait eut aucun dégât. Pas de morts inutiles ni rien. Comme se débarrasser d'une mauvaise herbe, une fois qu'on a le bon désherbant ça vient tout seul.

Clarke était assise sur son lit dans son dortoir. Elle révisait pour les ASPIC, après tout ils allaient déterminer la suite de sa vie. Elle voulait faire médicomage, donc ses résultats devaient être plus que bons pour pouvoir suivre cette voie. Hermione était assise en face d'elle et lui préparait quelques fiches pour l'aider à étudier Potions. C'était la matière où elle avait le plus de mal. Elles étudiaient comme ça tous les jours depuis la rentrée et Clarke devait l'admettre, ses résultats en étaient bien meilleurs.

Soudain un bruit de pas dans les escaliers se fit entendre. Puis la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit dans la volée laissant passer une chevelure rousse. La jeune femme courut et alla se jeter sur son lit, apparemment en pleurs. Clarke et Hermione relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent avant de se lever pour aller s'asseoir à côté de leur amie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ? demanda la blonde d'une voix douce tandis que la brune déposa sa main sur l'épaule de l'interpellée.

-C'est…C'est Harry ! Il, il m'a quittée.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Elle enfuit sa tête encore plus profond dans ses oreillers, étouffant ses explications. Les deux jeunes femmes durent tendre l'oreille afin de comprendre ce que Ginny leur racontait.

-Il…il m'a dit qu'il devait s'assumer… il a dit qu'il était gay et qu'il pouvait pas rester avec moi parce qu'il aimait un autre… Et à peine après avoir fini sa phrase Malfoy est arrivé et l'a embrassé, devant tout le monde. Puis il lui a dit ''Tu quittes enfin la belette femelle''. Harry a juste confirmé et dit qu'il ferait tout pour lui…

Clarke grimaça, même si il était temps qu'Harry assume ses sentiments pour Draco, mais ce n'était pas une bonne raison pour briser le cœur de sa meilleure amie. Le jeune griffon était fou du blond depuis maintenant des années. Mais ne voulant pas être différent des autres il n'avait pas osé s'assumer. Être gay n'était pas la chose la plus bien vue au monde. Et en plus tomber amoureux de son ennemi de toujours n'était pas facile à vivre. Elles lui avaient déjà dit plus d'une fois qu'il devait arrêter de se soucier du regard des autres et assumer son amour pour le blond. Elles lui avaient aussi dit d'être doux avec Ginny car la jeune fille l'aimait vraiment. Apparemment il n'avait pas retenu cette partie. La blonde s'en désola, elle était contente pour Harry mais aussi malheureuse pour Ginny. Elle regarda Hermione et vit que malgré la tristesse pour sa meilleure amie elle était satisfaite. Oh, pas que Harry s'assume enfin, non pas pour ça. Mais pour le fait que son meilleur ami et la femme qu'elle aime ne soient plus en couple. Après tout il n'y a pas qu'Harry qui doit assumer ses sentiments, Hermione aussi. La brunette est folle de la rousse depuis des années maintenant. Quand elle était entrée pour faire sa dernière année, Hermione avait clairement dit à Ron qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Alors celui-ci, au lieu de se lamenter sur son sort est parti dans les bras de Lavande. Même si il avait assuré que ce n'était rien il s'était quand même éloigné d'eux. Ils restaient amis bien sûr mais le roux préférait passer son temps à glousser avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Clarke essaye de réconforter la rousse comme elle le pouvait :

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais si Harry est gay, vous auriez été malheureux tous les deux. Il n'aurait clairement pas dû le dire comme ça mais c'est mieux que vous partiez chacun de votre côté. Comme ça tu auras l'occasion de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Clarke n'avait pas précisé un autre garçon pour éviter de s'attirer un regard noir d'Hermione. Parce que même si elle aimait son amie, il y avait peu de chance pour que son amour pour la cadette Weasley soit réciproque. Ah, l'amour à sens unique, un domaine que Clarke connaissait. En première année elle avait eu le béguin pour Finn, un autre Gryffondor qui était pratiquement marié à Raven (une Poufsouffle) tellement ils passaient de temps ensemble. Même si elle avait réussi à en tirer un ou deux bisous (ils étaient jeunes donc pas de baisers, c'est trop dégoutant !) il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée. C'était plutôt pour se tester. Il voulait tester ses sentiments qui étalent un peu flou. Raven avait toujours été la seule fille qu'il connaissait, ayant pratiquement été élevés ensemble à cause de leurs parents qui étaient amis. Alors quand il avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour une autre fille il avait confondu amitié et amour.

Et puis il y a un an elle était tombée sous le charme de Bellamy (encore un Gryffondor) qui s'était révélé gay lui aussi. Alors tomber amoureuse d'un gay elle connaissait. Maintenant Bellamy était son meilleur ami, comme un frère pour elle qui avait perdu son père. Il était devenu préfet et veillait à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à sa petite sœur de cœur comme il aimait à l'appeler. Il n'était toujours pas sortit du placard alors pour certaines personnes ils étaient quand même ensemble. Même s'ils niaient ce fait tous les deux ça n'empêchait pas certaines mauvaises langues de raconter des rumeurs sur eux.

Sinon, tombée amoureuse d'une hétéro, ça aussi elle connaît. Les charmes de la belle Lexa l'avaient charmée petit à petit et aujourd'hui elle est folle amoureuse. Même si elle avait essayé de lui résister elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle l'attirait comme un papillon est attiré par le soleil. Même si elle voulait s'en éloigner elle ne pouvait pas. Après tout le soleil ne peut être caché, tout comme la lune et la vérité. D'ailleurs elle avait peur que cette vérité ne soit révélée. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer si la Serpentarde apprenait pour ses sentiments. Après tout elle n'était pas dans cette maison juste parce qu'elle aimait bien le vert et l'argent. Clarke sortit de ses pensées en entendant Hermione lui parler.

-Clarke ! Tu es avec nous ?

-Mmh, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

-Je te disais qu'il était temps d'aller manger.

-Et Ginny ?

-Elle est partie il y a dix minutes… Tu pensais à quoi pour être aussi distraite ?

-L'amour.

-Oh, ce sentiment stupide qui nous fait faire n'importe quoi…

-Oui, à ce sentiment-là…

Toutes les deux sortirent du dortoir et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Elles étaient dans leurs pensées, chacune pensant à leur amour impossible. Dans le coin du couloir Clarke aperçu une chevelure brune qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille. La jeune femme tournant le dos à la blonde elle se permit de l'observer un peu. Son regard glissa sur ses épaules puis son dos et enfin ses fesses. Ces fesses qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves. Puis les fesses disparurent et elle tomba sur le devant d'une robe de sorcier aux emblèmes verte et argent.

-La vue te plaît Griffin ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de l'interpellée et elle continua en l'ignorant. Avant elle aurait répondu mais elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec elle. Alors plutôt que de se battre, Clarke avait pris le parti de l'ignorer. C'était moins efficace pour les faire taire mais au moins elle ne devait plus faire semblant de la détester. Elle préférait encore devoir se taire, et ce malgré son tempérament de guerrière, plutôt que devoir simuler la haine. Faire semblant lui faisait bien trop mal. Elle gardait dans le fin fond de son cœur l'espoir que si elle arrêtait de se battre avec Lexa, que cette dernière la verra peut-être comme une potentielle amie. Elle n'osait espérer plus. Après tout, tomber amoureuse d'une fille on ne peut plus hétéro c'est signer pour un amour à sens unique. Malheureusement le cœur ne lisait jamais les notes de bas de page avant de signer. Seule le cerveau faisait cela, mais il devait être malade le jour de la signature car il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle elles s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Puis Hermione releva la tête et tomba sur Ginny et Dean qui discutaient. Son humeur qui n'était déjà pas bonne ne fit qu'empirer. Quand la rousse rigola à une blague du noir elle détourna carrément le regard. Hors de question qu'elle regarde Dean draguer Ginny.

-Salut, ça va les filles ? demanda Harry une fois qu'il les eut rejointes.

-Bien.

Hermione ne répondit même pas se contentant d'hocher la tête.

-Vous semblez tristes…

-Ne te tracasse pas, on est juste perdues dans nos pensées.

-Mmh d'accord. Je suppose que Ginny vous a parlées ?

-Oui, tu as ENFIN admis ton amour pour ton blond.

-Hé tu moque pas de moi, d'ailleurs on pourrait en parler de sentiments non avoués.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, le grand Harry Potter serait mort là, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard avec pour assassin Hermione Granger et Clarke Griffin. Alors soupirant il se pencha sur son assiette et mangea pendant que les deux jeunes femmes ruminaient.

oOo

Une semaine après la séparation Harry/Ginny, il ne s'était toujours rien passé d'intéressant pour les deux amoureuses. Hermione passait encore plus de temps à étudier pour éviter de croiser Ginny. Car depuis qu'elle n'était plus en couple elle passait son temps à se laisser draguer par tous les mecs de l'école. En plus il semblerait que Dean ait de nouveau le béguin pour elle. Alors, voulant éviter de croiser la rousse au bras d'un garçon, Hermione s'était enfermée dans le dortoir des filles. Souvent elle attrapait Clarke et l'obligeait à travailler avec elle. Mais certains jours la blonde échappait à la corvée étude avec Hermione. Il faut dire qu'elle est très pointilleuse et ne tolère aucune erreur.

Cette fois la blonde allait seule à la bibliothèque, Hermione travaillant avec Harry. Elle était partie à la bibliothèque pour ramener les nombreux livres d'Hermione. En tournant dans le couloir qui menait à l'antre de Madame Pince, elle croisa un groupe de Serpentard. Murphy, Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Lexa. Ils semblaient être lancé dans une conversation passionnante alors la blonde tenta de se faire oublier et de passer sans qu'ils ne la remarquent. Seulement c'était sans compter sur la vivacité d'esprit de Murphy.

-Alors la Princesse n'est pas accompagnée par ses gardes du corps ?

-Ils t'ont aussi abandonnée ? C'est vrai que tu es ennuyeuse, ils doivent s'être lassés de toi… rajouta Pansy d'un ton méprisant.

Clarke serra les dents mais ne répondit rien, elle se contenta d'avancer la tête haute afin de ne pas leur montrer qu'elle avait été touchée. Même si la guerre n'avait pas fait de dégâts si importants elle avait détruit sa famille. Afin de pas inquiéter ses parents elle avait du les oublietter afin de ne rien leur devoir. Quand le risque de guerre avait été trop grand elle avait dû tracer un trait sur son enfance et sa famille. Le seul à qui elle avait laissé la mémoire était Wells, son meilleur ami d'enfance. Mais celui-ci quand il avait compris ce qu'elle avait fait à ses parents avait refusé de lui adresser la parole. Ainsi elle avait tout perdu. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle apprit qu'il avait fait ça pour ne pas qu'elle revienne le voir et qu'elle ne souffre de voir ses parents ans qu'ils ne la reconnaissent. Quand elle avait reçu la lettre de Wells qui voulait s'expliquer elle n'avait pas voulu l'ouvrir, trop en colère. Ce n'est que six mois plus tard qu'elle le fit. Et ce fut le geste qu'elle regretta le plus de sa vie. Dans cette lettre il lui demandait pardon et lui expliquait ses raisons. Il la suppliait de vite venir le voir parce qu'il était atteint d'un cancer. Les médecins ne lui laissaient plus qu'un mois à vivre. Quand elle avait été voir pour le retrouver elle ne trouva qu'une tombe. Le pire fut quand elle apprit plus tard qu'il l'avait réclamée jusqu'à son dernier souffle et que ses dernières paroles furent « désolé Clarke, je t'aime ».

Malgré la douleur elle continua d'avancer, elle entra dans la bibliothèque et s'installa sur une table bien à l'écart. Elle fit semblant de travailler afin que Madame Pince la laisse tranquille. Mais elle dessina, elle dessina ce visage qui lui évoquait tant de bon souvenirs. Les après-midis passés à jouer sur la balançoire. Les soirées à regarder des dessins animés. Les heures de parties d'échec, plus d'une fois il l'avait laissé gagner. Déjà enfant il faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Et une des dernières choses qu'il avait fait avait été de sacrifier son amitié avec elle, son bonheur pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Et Clarke avait été incapable de réaliser son dernier vœu. Les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues elle continua son dessin et ajouta ses parents en arrière plan. Ils lui manquaient tellement ! Mais elle devait être forte. Elle entendit le bruit d'une explosion et puis les cris de Pince. Elle vit passer Monty et Jasper les cheveux roussis et des cendres plein le visage, morts de rire alors que la bibliothécaire les poursuivait en les menaçant. Peut-être qu'elle avait perdu sa première famille mais elle en avait trouvé une nouvelle à Poudlard.

oOo

On était à Halloween. Clarke restait à Poudlard avec Harry, Bellamy et Octavia (la sœur de Bellamy qui avait été répartie chez Gryffondor même si selon elle, elle est hors catégorie). Les autres amis de sa maison rentraient chez eux pour les vacances. Ce soir était organisé un bal. Clarke y allait avec Bellamy. Elle ne voulait pas y aller seule par peur de se faire encore insulter ou moquer par les verts et argents. Elle avait mis une robe bleue qui selon Hermione faisait ressortir ses yeux. D'ailleurs cette dernière préparait ses affaires tandis que la blonde finissait de se coiffer.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Je peux demander à mes parents pour rester un jour de plus.

-Ne te tracasse donc pas tant 'Mione, ça ira, et puis j'y vais avec Bell' il veillera sur moi.

-OK. Mais au moindre soucis tu m'envoies un patronus.

-Si ça peut te rassurer.

-Bon il est temps pour moi de partir. Bon Halloween et courage pour le bal Clarke.

La brunette pris son amie dans ses bras avant de se détacher et de partir sa valise à la main. Il était l'heure pour Clarke aussi. Elle devait affronter le bal. Heureusement que Bell avait accepté qu'elle aille au bal avec lui. N'étant pas encore sorti du placard, il devait conserver sa réputation d'homme fort et viril (qui apparemment était lié à l'orientation sexuelle… satanés préjugés !). Et elle ne se retrouvait pas seule. Elle ne se sentait pas de devoir supporter le regard des verts et argents sur elle toute la soirée si elle n'avait pas un ami à ses côtés. Donc leur marché les satisfaisaient tout les deux. L'orientation sexuelle de Bellamy restait le secret le mieux gardé (après l'endroit où Dumbledore cachait ses bonbons bien sûr) et Clarke n'était pas lâchée seule dans l'arène.

-T'es prête princesse ?

-Oui j'arrive Bell'.

Elle descendit les escaliers et tomba sur Bellamy qui avait revêtu sa plus belle robe de sorcier. Il avait mis du parfum (un peu trop à son goût mais bon…) par contre il n'avait même pas essayé de se coiffer. De toutes façons ce serait peine perdue et franchement ça lui allait mieux les cheveux ''fous'' sur sa tête.

-Alors si Madame veut bien prendre la peine de tenir mon bras que je puisse la guider jusqu'à la Salle de bal.

Clarke pouffa mais attrapa quand même le bras qu'il lui avait tendue. Ensemble ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle qui avait été dépareillée de ses tables pour l'occasion. Sans faire attention aux regards qu'ils attiraient ils commencèrent à danser. Ils discutèrent en même temps. C'était bon de pouvoir parler avec un ami. Être soi-même et pouvoir rigoler. Au bout de cinq chansons ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre de jus de citrouille. C'est alors que Clarke remarqua le regard brûlant de Lexa sur elle. Cette dernière était dans un coin de la pièce, Murphy à ses côtés. Leurs regards fixés sur eux. Plus précisément celui de Lexa sur elle et celui de Murphy semblait essayer de déshabiller Bellamy. Mal à l'aise la blonde se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Le temps qu'elle dansait elle avait presque oublié les Serpentard. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait vu le regard que lui lançait Lexa elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, de se faire des films. Elle devait se calmer, être un peu seule et se rafraîchir les idées.

Clarke se lava les mains et se rinça le visage. Elle releva son regard vers le miroir en face d'elle. Sale bal de merde… Par Merlin comme elle voulait retourner dans son lit. Puis elle croisa un regard vert qui la fit sursauter. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Lexa était en face d'elle à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle était trop proche pour que le cerveau de la blonde parvienne à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Alors elle se recula, du moins essaya, elle était coincée entre le corps de Lexa (qui sentait divinement bon au passage) et l'évier.

-Pourquoi ?

Lexa parlant trop près de son visage, le cerveau de Clarke déclara l'alerte rouge.

-Pou..Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Ça fait des semaines que malgré tous mes efforts tu m'ignores. Et puis maintenant tu viens à ce satané bal au bras de Blake. J'en ai marre. Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?

-Euh… J'en avais marre de me battre ?

Clarke n'osait pas parler trop fort, alors elle chuchota. Le regard de la Serpentarde se glaça. La petite Griffy sursauta quand une main attrapa son col pour la tirer encore plus près du corps tentateur qui se tenait devant elle.

-Je t'interdis de m'ignorer Griffin !

Lexa était tellement proche que Clarke pourrait sentir le souffle de ces paroles sur ses lèvres. Son cerveau s'arrêta. Que faire, laisser son corps se rapprocher de cette femme qu'il désire depuis si longtemps ou écouter la raison et s'éloigner. Apparemment Lexa choisit la première proposition. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Dans le désir et la passion. Le baiser n'était pas doux, mais brutal, chaud et enivrant. La brune pris sa lèvre inférieure en otage pour la mordiller. Puis le baiser devint plus léger, doux mais toujours enivrant. Malheureusement elles restaient des êtres humains et donc avaient besoin d'oxygène. Alors elles durent se séparer afin de prendre de grandes inspirations. C'est à cet instant que le cerveau de Clarke se reconnecta avec la réalité. Elle venait d'embrasser Lexa Woods. Elles s'étaient embrassées toutes les deux et ce n'était même pas elle qui avait initié le baiser. C'était le meilleur instant de toute sa vie ! Embrasser son amour qu'on pensait impossible, c'était le paradis !

Puis elle tomba sur le regard moqueur de Lexa… Non ! C'était juste une blague, une façon de se moquer d'elle. Elle avait du comprendre qu'elle l'aimait et maintenant elle venait de l'embrasser pour se venger et se moquer d'elle. Après tout si elle était à Serpentard ce n'est pas pour rien. Même si elle devait sentir son monde s'écrouler ou n'importe quoi mais non. Après tout elle le savait, elle et Lexa c'est impossible, un rêve, une idylle. Mais sûrement pas une réalité. Clarke semblait avoir une malédiction, jamais elle ne sera heureuse, jamais en couple. Jamais elle ne pourra connaître le bonheur d'avoir l'amour de sa vie à ses côtés. Elle était à jamais…

-CLARKE !

La susnommée sursauta et regarda Lexa dont le regard était maintenant inquiet. Pourquoi elle était inquiète ? Après tout elle avait réussi, elle avait brisé tous les espoirs de Clarke.

-Clarke je sais pas à quoi tu penses mais arrête tout de suite c'est faux.

-Comment tu peux savoir ? T'es pas dans ma tête à ce que je sache !

-Non, mais je sais que tu m'aimes alors le fait que je t'embrasse devrait te rendre heureuse et pas malheureuse…

-Ben oui, mais étant donné que ce n'est qu'une blague, ou un pari peut-être, je vais pas sauter de joie. Tu me vois aller dans la Grande Salle en criant ''Hey, Lexa a deviné que je l'aimais alors elle m'a embrassée pour se venger, ou pour un pari peut-être je suis pas sûre. C'est génial vous trouvez pas !''

La colère commença à prendre toute la place, plus de résignation ni de tristesse, juste de la colère. Alors elle essaya de contourner la verte et argent, serrant les poings. Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire si facilement. Elle lui attrapa le bras, la retournant en même temps. Seulement elle n'avait pas prévu que Clarke ait de si bon réflexes, surtout quand elle était en colère. Alors elle fut surprise de se retrouver assise par terre avec une joue douloureuse. Clarke était debout devant elle, furieuse. Puis elle s'accroupit, se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota :

-Peut-être que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Woods, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de voir la Serpentarde en toi avant tout. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas déjà fait pour te venger ou pour t'amuser aux dépends des autres hein ? Alors, il est hors de question que je sois une de tes victimes. J'espère que tu as profité du désarroi que tu as semé en moi, parce que maintenant c'est fini.

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la Grande Salle. Elle voulu aller près de Bellamy, mais quand elle le trouva il était ''occupé'' avec Murphy. Tant pis, elle allait trouver quoi faire de sa soirée. Alors elle alla au bar et pris une bière au beurre, des élèves ayant réussi à en faire parvenir malgré la surveillance des professeurs et des préfets (quand on sait ce que faisait son préfet, on comprenait comment Jasper et Monty avait réussi à faire entrer de l'alcool dans l'école). Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre elle bu plusieurs verres. Puis elle alla danser, mais comme elle avait soif elle but encore. Il fallait bien ça pour oublier qu'elle était à présent seule, Murphy lui ayant volé Bellamy. Elle devait affronter le bal toute seule en ayant les derniers espoirs qui malgré le temps avaient survécu dans son cœur. Et maintenant Lexa venait de les tuer, elle avait étouffé ces petites lueurs de lumière qui l'habitaient. Lexa. Rien que d'y penser elle sentit une vague de rancœur monter en elle. Alors elle alla devant le bar et décida que la bière au beurre n'était pas assez forte elle prit un whisky pur feu. La boisson lui brûla l'œsophage mais la brûlure devint agréable. Alors elle retourna sur la piste, un nouveau verre en main.

Et puis trou noir.

oOo

Il faisait chaud, mais pas chaud été, plutôt chaud chaleur en hiver, qui est plus qu'agréable. Et elle état bien mise, le matelas était tellement confortable, et l'oreiller était tellement doux. Mais attends, son matelas était dur et son oreiller était pas aussi doux. Alors Clarke ouvrit les yeux, ou plutôt essaya. La lumière l'aveugla et réveilla son mal de tête. OK, on va essayer de se souvenir d'où on est. Alors, la catastrophe des toilettes, puis les bières au beurre et whisky, puis la danse avec Harry et Draco. Il y avait encore eu quelques whisky pur feu, et puis encore de la danse, avec Bellamy cette fois (tiens finalement il était revenu au cours de la soirée). Et puis on lui avait attrapé le bras, et elle avait dansé avec une femme, en tout cas elle avait une paire de seins devant ses yeux. Mais attends, ces seins elle les connaissait ! LEXA !

Ignorant son mal de tête elle se redressa et vit la fameuse verte et argent allongée à côté d'elle. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans la chambre de Lexa. Les murs étaient peu décorés, juste une photo de ses amis à Serpentard ainsi qu'une écharpe qui y était épinglée. Puis son regard revint sur le lit et là elle remarqua son tee-shirt sur le sol. Et là c'était son soutien-gorge !? Mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ils étaient là ! Ils devraient être sur elle pas là à la limite de tomber sur le sol. Elle souleva la couverture et ses craintes s'avérèrent vraies, elle était nue. Elle se réveillait nue dans le lit de Lexa après avoir trop bu. Une histoire digne d'un sketch. Bon et bien évidemment pour rester dans le cliché la brunette se réveillait. Elle fronça des sourcils avant de papillonner des yeux, c'était attendrissant. Elle avait peut-être le temps de filer. Alors elle se redressa et tenta de se lever. Mais ses mouvements furent contraints par deux bras qui encerclèrent sa taille, la faisant tomber en arrière.

-Mmh, reste ici.

Lexa avait parlé doucement, sa tête appuyée contre le dos de Clarke, si bien que cette dernière pouvait sentir son souffle venir caresser son épiderme. Elle essaya de se retourner. Mais l'étreinte était trop étroite.

-Lexa, laisse-moi partir.

-Pourquoi ? D'habitude le dimanche tu te lèves bien plus tard. Là il est quoi ? Sept heures du matin, profitons un peu.

-Oui, je me lève plus tard mais pas dans un lit inconnu avec aucun souvenir de la veille.

Elle sentit Lexa se tendre avant de se relever pour que mettre en face d'elle. Elle était troublée, blessée et triste.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

-Non pas vraiment. J'ai dansé avec Draco, Harry puis Bell et puis c'est le trou noir.

Cette fois, on pouvait voir que Lexa était vexée. Mais elle sembla se calmer et elle lui expliqua.

-Quand je t'ai vue danser avec ce Griffondor, j'ai vu rouge. Alors je t'ai attrapée le bras et on a dansé puis tu as dit que tu étais fatiguée. J'ai voulu te raccompagner jusqu'à ton dortoir mais tu ne voulais pas. Tu voulais absolument aller dans ma chambre. Une fois arrivées ici tu m'as embrassée. Pas moyen de t'arrêter une vraie sangsue ! Et puis je te laisse deviner la suite.

Au fur et à mesure que la brune lui racontait l'histoire les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Elle se voyait danser avec Lexa, puis dans la chambre à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et puis elle se rappela avoir baladé ses mains loin de la décence, les gémissements de Lexa et ses soupirs heureux. Elle se souvint avoir passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

-Tu m'as laissée faire ?

Clarke ne comprenait pas, Lexa était en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle aurait pu la repousser sans problème.

-Ben oui, quand notre rêve est servi sur un plateau d'argent on se sert, on le laisse pas filer.

-Donc ton rêve était de baiser avec moi bourrée.

Sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait espéré plus. Mais bon, aucune chance, Lexa ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle faisait tout ça seulement pour se venger et pour la faire souffrir.

-Non, je rêvais de t'avoir toi, toute entière et de pouvoir te faire l'amour.

Le cœur de Clarke fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle releva les yeux et vit le regard de Lexa. Il y avait de la peur, sans doute que Clarke la rejette, et de l'amour. De l'amour ! Il y avait de l'amour, de la tendresse dans ce merveilleux regard vert. Alors elle fit ce dont elle rêvait depuis des mois, elle se jeta au cou de son amour. Elle l'embrassa, voulant lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle.

oOo

Le reste des vacances se passa merveilleusement bien pour le nouveau couple de l'école. Elles apprirent à se connaître un peu mieux. Clarke appris que Lexa ne connaissait pas ses parents et qu'elle voyait en Snape une sorte de figure paternelle. Elle apprit que malgré les apparences Murphy était quelqu'un de très attentionné et qu'il considérait Lexa comme sa sœur. Cette information Clarke l'apprit à ses dépends quand le Serpentard était venu la trouver alors qu'elle sortit de la bibliothèque pour la menacer de la pendre si elle osait ne serait-ce que penser à blesser Lexa. Mais malgré ça elle avait appris à bien s'entendre avec lui. Ainsi on pouvait voir une table avec toutes les maisons rassemblées durant les repas. Bellamy et Murphy les ayant rejoints pour manger avec leur meilleures amies respectives. D'ailleurs étaient-ils en couple ? C'était une question que Clarke n'avait toujours pas réussi à élucider. Raven et Finn étaient là aussi. Harry et Draco se joignaient de temps en temps à eux (quand ils sortaient de leur chambre en fait, ce qui était assez rare). Jasper et Monty venaient aussi manger avec eux. Enfin manger était un bien grand mot. Disons qu'ils essayaient de battre le record de blague à faire en une semaine de vacances. En bref, ces vacances furent parfaites pour Clarke et Lexa.

Mais après tout toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et ici ce fut la rentrée et le retour des autres élèves qui gâcha le tableau. Car si entre eux ils se mélangeaient, sans faire attention aux maisons ni au sang le retour des autres élèves rendait les choses tendues. Alors ils retournèrent chacun de leur côté et se retrouvèrent tous ensemble dans la salle sur demande le soir venu. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de faire fusionner les deux groupes ensembles mais certains Serpentards avaient du mal. Particulièrement Parkinson, Zabini ,en fait, faisait comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas. De l'autre côté c'était Ron qui avait du mal avec eux. Mais malgré tout ils passaient une bonne partie de leur temps tous ensemble. Au déjeuner et au repas du soir minimum. Bien sûr il y avait aussi les rendez-vous du soir, là ils pouvaient se comporter librement. Et comme l'avait dit Jasper c'était une réunion de couples. Clarke avait voulu emmener Hermione mais après réflexion se retrouver seule entourée de couples n'était peut-être pas ce qui était recommandé pour le moral. Alors elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Elle lui avait dit pour Lexa et elle bien sûr, mais pas pour le RDV qu'ils se fixaient tous ensemble le soir.

-Allez Clarke, on doit encore étudier ce chapitre, concentre-toi un peu.

-Pff tu m'énerves Mione, j'en ai marre de travailler, on ne fait que ça depuis que tu es rentrée de vacances.

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autres ?

Elle commençait à s'énerver. Il faut dire que voir la personne qu'on aime se faire, et se laisser draguer par un homme était quelque chose de difficile à supporter. Seulement là Clarke en avait marre, supporter les mauvaises humeurs de son amie et devoir passer tout son temps à étudier. C'en était trop.

-Je sais pas, on pourrait passer du temps hors de cette chambre, mais non parce que madame a peur de croiser son ''amour''. Ginny ne t'aime pas alors laisse-la vivre sa vie.

A peine les mots quittèrent sa bouche qu'elle regretta. Ce fut encore pire quand elle vit le regard blessé de son amie. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser que la brune sortait déjà du dortoir, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Le temps que Clarke réagisse et essaye de la rattraper pour s'excuser celle-ci avait disparu. Merde, elle venait de briser le cœur déjà fragile de sa meilleure amie tout ça parce qu'elle en avait marre d'étudier. Elle se sentait super mal. Elle était une horrible amie, voilà tout ce qu'elle était. Quand elle avait été malheureuse à cause de son amour à sens unique (en tout cas elle le pensait) Hermione avait toujours été là. Et maintenant que c'était son tout d'aider et de réconforter son amie elle ne faisait que détruire les fragments de son cœur déjà brisé. Décidément elle ne méritait pas une amie comme ça. Hermione devait se trouver une nouvelle meilleure amie. Elle devrait se trouver une personne qui serait là pour elle, qui l'aiderait à recoller les fragments de son cœur, pas quelqu'un qui les réduisait en poussière.

Le cœur lourd Clarke sortit du dortoir à son tour et rejoint Lexa qui l'attendait dehors près du lac. C'était leur point de rendez-vous quotidien afin de pouvoir passer une demi-heure ensemble sans être dérangées. Quand sa petite amie la vit arriver elle s'inquiéta de voir sa blonde aussi triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

-Clarke joue pas à ça avec moi, je vois bien que tu es malheureuse alors raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-C'est Hermione, enfin non c'est ma faute mais bon c'est elle. Bon je t'explique, elle est amoureuse de Ginny. Sauf qu'elle a peur de la croiser dans l'école au bras de Dean ou d'un autre garçon, alors elle veut qu'on étudie tout le temps. Mais j'en ai eu marre alors j'ai été méchante et je lui ai dit que Ginny ne l'aimera jamais. Elle est partie en pleurs je sais pas où elle est et je m'en veux de lui avoir dit ça.

Lexa sembla perplexe et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

-Je vois, c'est vrai que c'était pas gentil. Mais par contre dire que Ginny aime pas Hermione c'est faux, elle en est folle aussi.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu vois Harry à dit à Draco qui m'a dit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler d'Hermione et il paraît qu'elle disait même son nom en dormant. Donc si tu veux mon avis c'est assez clair comme ça.

-Mais c'est génial ça ! Hermione sera tellement heureuse. Et puis mes meilleures amies en couple c'est pas génial ça ! J'ai tellement hâte, les voir sourire toutes les deux. Mais attends ? Comment on va leur dire ?

-Tu vas rien leur dire.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai une idée géniale, amène-les toutes les deux à la salle sur demande dans une semaine.

-Heu… je peux savoir ce que tu as prévu ?

-Non vaut mieux pas…

Ça eut le mérite de face sourire Clarke. Lexa lui sourit en retour avant de l'embrasser. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le reste de leur «rendez-vous» à s'embrasser, se câliner et discuter de tout et de rien, surtout de rien en fait.

oOo

La fameuse soirée arriva bien trop tôt au goût de Clarke. Si elle s'était réconciliée avec Hermione elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment l'inviter. Alors elle sortit une excuse pourrie.

-Hermione, tu sais je me sens encore mal à propos de ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière. Alors je me suis dit que pour me faire pardonner j'allais te révéler le seul secret que j'ai pour toi. Tu vois le soir quand je m'en vais, je vais rejoindre les autres dans la salle sur demande et on passe la soirée ensemble.

-Tu sais je ne pense pas que ce soir une si bonne idée que ça…

-S'il te plait ! Je me sens vraiment mal, je suis sûre que comme ça, de partager mon seul secret avec toi me fera me sentir mieux.

-Bon ok je viens.

-Cool ça va être génial.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment inviter Ginny sans que ça paraisse suspect elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et tomba sur Draco qui la regardait tout sourire. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

-Je ne pensais pas qu'une petite Griffy ferait ce genre de choses. Mais bon d'après Lexa c'est pour la bonne cause. Oh pas la peine d'inviter Ginny on s'en charge.

Il se retourna avant que Clarke n'ait pu lui poser une question et marcha droit devant lui. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autres que se creuser la tête par elle-même elle ne dit rien et avança pour aller dans la Grande Salle afin de manger. Le repas passa bien trop vite à son goût, elle n'était pas si sûre de faire totalement confiance à Lexa et Draco (puisqu'il était dans le coup apparemment) avec leur plan digne de Salazar. Mais elle ne dit rien et alla dans la salle sur demande, Hermione sur ses talons. Quand elle rentra dans la salle elle fut accueillie par Lexa qui la prit dans ses bras. Puis elle fit le tour et dit bonjour à tout le monde. Draco et Harry étaient près du bar et préparaient des boissons, Raven et Finn étaient occupés à monter un objet qui ne ressemblait à rien. Enfin, Raven montait et Finn lui passait ses outils et composantes. Jasper et Monty semblaient préparer des cartes pour un futur jeu et apparemment c'était super drôle. Murphy et Bellamy étaient dans le coin renommé ''coin pelotage'' par Jasper. Le trio s'assit dans une des fauteuils qui était dans le salon que créait la salle à chaque fois. Elles discutèrent ensemble a propos de tout et de rien. La conversation entre Lexa et Hermione se fit bien plus facilement que Clarke l'eut crût. Alors elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Puis il arriva une retardataire, Ginny. Dès qu'Hermione l'aperçut elle se tendit mais ne dit rien. Son arrivée sembla être un signal puisque Harry et Draco approchèrent avec des verres et les distribuèrent à tout le monde. Puis Jasper et Monty montèrent sur la petite table basse pour expliquer leur nouveau jeu.

-Donc c'est très simple, c'est action ou vérité mais avec des cartes, ainsi vous ne pouvez pas être trop gentil ou vous venger de quelqu'un. Voilà on commence. Ah et que j'y pense on ne peut pas refuser une action ou ne pas répondre à une question.

Jasper qui avait parlé tout le long s'assit par terre. Il demanda à Monty de tirer une carte action pour lui. Il dût faire le tour de la salle à cloche-pied. Et les actions qui s'en suivirent ne furent rien de plus excitant. Mais les cartes semblaient déceler le niveau d'alcoolémie du groupe parce qu'au fur et à mesure qu'ils burent le cocktail préparé par Harry et Draco les cartes se firent de plus en plus osées. Les vérités commencèrent à tourner autour du sexe et de leurs expériences. Ils eurent plusieurs fous rire, surtout quand Monty avoua s'être fait surprendre en pleine activité solitaire par Jasper. Alors que ce dernier racontait cette anecdote avec plein de détails comme-ci c'était une épopée, Monty essayait de disparaître sous le tapis où il était assis. Puis ce fut au tour d'Hermione.

-Miss-Je-Sais tout à ton tour.

-Vérité, j'ai pas envie de me lever.

Un petit sourire malveillant se forma sur les lèvres de Draco, Harry et Lexa. Clarke prit peur mais ne dit rien. Après tout elle savait que ce jeu n'était qu'une excuse pour mettre Ginny et Hermione en couple, mais tout de même voir ces trois-là avec ce sourire c'est flippant. Tout aussi flippant que si Murphy souriait, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il fait non ? Voilà maintenant Clarke regrettait d'avoir accepté l'offre de sa petite-amie. Mais elle n'allait pas se lever arrêter la partie et dire à Hermione : Arrête de jouer parce que j'ai accepté leur aide pour te faire avouer tes sentiments envers Ginny durant cette soirée et maintenant ils sourient et ça me fait flipper, viens on retourne étudier. Rien qu'à la pensée de devoir encore étudier Clarke se calme et accepte le sort qui est destiné à sa meilleure amie.

-Hermione, es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un dans cette pièce ?

En voyant la tête qu'elle fait Clarke est prête à parier qu'elle va mentir. Les Serpentards ne sont apparemment pas aussi malin qu'ils ne le pensent parce là, penser qu'elle va avouer son amour pour Ginny aussi facilement, devant autant de personnes, impossible.

-Oui.

Même elle semble choquée d'avoir dit la vérité. Le cerveau de Clarke semble avoir été stupéfixé car il s'est arrêté sur ça. Elle l'a dit ! Elle a avoué devant tout un public qu'elle était amoureuse. En se fixant plus sur le visage de son amie elle peut voir que c'est sorti tout seul, comme si elle n'avait pas voulu le dire et que c'était sorti tout seul de sa bouche. Ses joues sont rouges de gêne et de honte. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander si elle allait bien Lexa se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura.

-Le véritasérum de Draco est puissant tu ne trouves pas ?

Là, la lumière se fait dans son esprit. Voilà pourquoi Draco et Harry préparaient les boissons. Ca explique aussi les sourires de Draco, Harry, Lexa et Murphy (Sérieusement, ce mec peut sourire ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas Clarke en tout cas !)

-Oui, mais ça ne suffira pas tu sais…

-Je sais, mais la première partie du plan est une réussite. Maintenant nous allons passer à la deuxième partie.

Intriguée mais pas pour autant rassurée Clarke continue la partie de action ou vérité. Les actions deviennent de plus en plus ''chaudes''. En effet après que Murphy ait dû enlever son tee-shirt, Jasper toucher les seins de Raven et Clarke embrasser Bellamy (ce qui lui a valu un regard noir de Murphy. Apparemment ils sont en couple… Difficile de suivre, un jour ils passent leur journée à s'embrasser et le jour suivant on voit Bellamy arriver avec les cheveux aux couleurs de Serpentard… Vraiment impossible de savoir si ils s'aiment ou pas …). Ce fut au tour de Ginny qui dû embrasser une fille. Raven étant partie, étant apparemment trop fatiguée, il ne restait plus que Lexa, Clarke et Hermione. La verte et argent lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle choisisse Clarke ou elle-même. Alors la rousse se dirigea le rouge aux joues vers Hermione. A peine eut-elle posé ses lèvres sur celles de la brune que cette dernière lui attrapa le col afin qu'elle soit plus proche. Quand elles se séparèrent pour pouvoir reprendre de l'oxygène elles se regardèrent avant de se jeter l'une sur l'autre. La blonde se tourna vers sa petite-amie et la trouva entrain de regarder le spectacle, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

-Tu m'expliques.

-Mmh, on ferait mieux de sortir de la pièce avant. Je ne suis pas sûre que tes amies veulent qu'on les voit lors de leur première fois ensemble.

Sur ce elle se leva et intima à tout le groupe de sortir. Une fois tout le monde sorti Draco alla vers Lexa et lui dit.

-Tu vois, quand je dis que mes potions sont les meilleures ce n'est pas que de la vantardise. Je t'avais dit que j'allais réussir.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Mais il faut aussi remercier Murphy pour l'idée de l'aphrodisiaque.

-Pas la peine il est parti avec Bellamy et le restant de la potion.

En effet, il ne restait plus qu'Harry, Draco, Lexa et Clarke.

-Bon, ben on vous laisse les amoureuses, nous on des choses à faire.

Sur ce le blond attrapa la main du Sauveur et le tira dans les couloirs.

-Bon, tu m'expliques en détails parce que là j'ai l'impression qu'un complot s'est déroulé devant mes yeux et je n'ai rien compris.

-Ok, en fait j'ai parlé du ''problème'' à Draco et Murphy. Draco a proposé de faire du véritasérum à verser dans leurs verres. Mais il restait le problème de leur faire comprendre que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Alors Murphy a donné l'idée de l'aphrodisiaque. Alors on a cherché et on est tombés sur une potion spéciale dont les effets ne se déclenchent que lorsque les deux versions de cet aphrodisiaque rentrent en contact. Alors on a versé chacune des préparations dans leurs verres. Puis afin d'avoir plus de chance on a expliqué le plan à Jasper et Monty afin qu'ils ensorcèlent les cartes pour que, après que Hermione ait avoué ses sentiments Ginny l'embrasse. Et voilà.

-Waow, je ne pensais pas que tu avais mis autant de personnes dans le coup. Ni que Jasper et Monty aient su garder le secret toute la soirée.

-Tu vois, je peux toujours te surprendre. D'ailleurs, j'ai gardé un peu de ce fameux aphrodisiaque, ça te dirait d'aller en tester les effets ?

-Volontiers.

Toutes les deux allèrent dans la chambre de la brune et ne sortirent de là que le lendemain matin, fatiguées d'avoir eu une trop courte nuit.

Quand tout le groupe se retrouva au matin, ils furent surpris de pas voir ni Hermine ni Ginny. Elles arrivèrent avec une demi-heure de retard, les cheveux tellement en bataille que ceux de Harry et Bellamy semblaient coiffés. Elles avaient aussi les lèvres rouges et le souffle court. Tout le monde sourit de les voir dans cet état, seul Murphy ne souriait pas (il l'avait déjà fait le jour précédent, il risquerait d'avoir des crampes si il le faisait trop souvent). Puis toujours en ayant l'air de râler il sortit :

-Il semblerait que cette école soit atteinte par une malédiction. Il y a des gays partout.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard de reproche. Ils le virent dans les bras de Bellamy avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Cela les fit tous rire. Décidément ils étaient tous heureux d'être atteint de la malédiction gay.

 _ **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu (surtout à toi Eula !)**_

 _ **Petit mot pour toi: Voilà pour ton anniversaire je me suis dit que j'allais t'écrire un petit quelque chose. Mais connaissant mieux l'univers d'Harry Potter j'ai fait un cross-over; Imagine quand tu as annoncé que tu en faisais un aussi, j'étais déçue. mais finalement nos histoires sont bien différentes. Donc voilà mon petit cadeau légèrement conceptuel (pas autant que les tiens mais bon). Encore une fois bon anniversaire !**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


End file.
